Secrets Unveiled
by xXxtotallyoddxXx
Summary: Naomi was on a mission. She was going to bring peace between her clan and the wolves. In order for this to happen, she would have to marry someone in the tribe, uncover the past, and reveal the truth, all without falling in love. Will things go the way she plans, or is she doomed to fall in love with Kouga? Kouga/OC Mature might come later, if requested


**Prologue**

She was on a mission. It was her job to bring peace to her clan by offering herself as a bride-to-be for one of the enemy. She was to give up her own love just to make her people happy. It's not like they cared about her, because they don't. Only her father did, but even he ends up leaving her. The man she loved, who she always believed loved her back was just using her. She was nothing but a toy to help further him along in his plan to achieve his dreams.

It was her job to offer herself to the leader of the wolf tribe in the neighboring territory. During all of this, she is tricked, played for a fool, emotionally scarred, and abused by the man she loved, but saved by the one who she didn't care for. He ends up protecting her, and tossing aside the woman he once loved. He has fallen for her just as surely as she will fall for him.

The trials and tasks are difficult, dangerous, and will test their every nerve and emotion. Will they be able to handle it? Will they be able to move on from the ones they once loved? Can they learn to find happiness in each other? Will Koga learn to love Naomi? Will she come to let go of her past and return his love?

**Chapter One**

Koga was running about, patrolling for any of his enemies doing a sneak attack. His clan was at war with the neighboring Canis Clan. It was believed that someone from his tribe killed their alpha female. The only witness was their daughter who saw a wolf standing over her mother's body. The war had been going on for nearly ten years. They didn't fight every day, just periodic attacks. It had been a while since his clan had been attacked, so he suspected them to pounce at any moment.

He sniffed the air randomly, finally catching an unfamiliar scent. For a moment, he thought it might be Inuyasha and his human lover, Kagome. He stopped, recognizing it as a half demon; a Canis half demon at that. With a second sniff just to be sure, he recognized the spider demon's retched stench as well. He followed them to a clearing just two kilometers south of his cave. Based off of common sense, the hanyou was probably heading towards their hide out to attack like an assassin, but the arachnid demons got to it first.

When he examined the scene in front of him, he noticed that the hanyou was a female with wild fire red hair. It just reached her shoulders, but was everywhere. Her eyes were the deepest shade of green he had ever seen. Her fluffy reddish black tail swayed back and forth behind her while her ears perked up, listening to all of the noises around her. On the right side of her hip, was a medium length sheath, with a black metal hilt encrusted with small emeralds and sapphires. Her hand was hovering just over the hilt, while she smirked mischievously at the purebloods surrounding her.

"Listen here half demon, this is _our_ territory. Leave before we lose our patience." The black widow spider hissed. It was obviously the one in charge, as the others laughed in their whistling voices. The girl just scoffed rolling her eyes.

"What if I don't want to?" The spiders had secretly been creating webs behind them. The webs were laced with paralyzing poison, for that was their specialty. Koga wasn't really sure if this hanyou knew that, or if it even knew how to fight. He gripped his sword just in case he had to join in. The girl's ears perked up and she sniffed the air discreetly before looking over in his direction. Although he was well hidden, he was certain she was glaring into his very soul through the eye contact. She grinned wider before looking back at the demons in front of her. "I wouldn't try that Arachnid. Your attack might just turn on you." The demons looked at each other before baring their poison covered fangs at her. She closed her eyes gripping her little dagger. When she closed her eyes, the arachnids took the opportunity to attack. Koga was about to jump in, thinking the half demon was all talk with no skill to back it up. He was just rushing into the meadow when the girl sprang into action.

When she opened her eyes, they were bright pumpkin orange with crimson rims. The sclera of her eyes had turned from the normal white to black making her eyes look fiery like one would expect the pits of hell to look. Her hair looked even more impossibly untamable compared to the simple messy look it had before. Her fangs grew larger and sharper, as did her nails. Everything about her became more feral and dangerous. She was in a fighting stance, her katana pulled out. Her blade had changed as she pulled it out. It was now double the size of its sheath, the hilt grew long enough for both of her hands to fit comfortably, the blade was as long as her leg, with the point of a sewing needle. It looked deadly and beautiful. Down the center of the blade was a vine design with lilies all over and random words written in the empty spaces. Her sadistic laugh brought Koga out of his reverie.

"Canis claw slice!" She yelled as she jumped in the air and started heading back towards the demons spinning like an arrow. Just as she reached them she swung her arms out, using her nails to slice and throw their web back before using her sword to rip apart the spider's bodies. They scream as parts of their body flew in many directions. Koga ducked as some pieces flung towards him. He was amazed by her obvious strength and skill. When he looked back at her, she had put her blade away, and returned to normal. She opened her eyes exhaling deeply before speaking.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded looking at him the same way as she had before. It took him a moment to gain his voice as well as his arrogant attitude.

"That is what I should be asking you. This is wolf demon territory. I guess I should thank you for killing those pests." He headed in her direction to capture and interrogate the Canis intruder. He hadn't forgotten that their clans were at war. Her melodious, vicious laughter made him stop.

"I don't want your thanks." She said with a hint of a warning in her voice as she reached for her dagger again.

"That won't be necessary hanyou."

"Don't call me that!" She screamed as she ran towards him faster than he had anticipated. He was still able to dodge, but he wasn't too pleased on being attacked so blatantly, by a half demon at that!

"Then what should I call you?" He asked, sarcasm underlying the annoyance that filled his voice.

"Naomi," She hissed out, the venom still there.

"Well _Naomi,_" he stressed her name to irritate her more because he always thought a woman's temper was fun to mess with. "I would like to ask you to leave, or my people will attack you." Koga stepped toward her just to emphasize what he said. She didn't back away like he had hoped she would. In fact, Naomi took a step closer, just beginning to pull out her deadly weapon.

"Not happening wolf."

"What makes you think you have the right to stay in your enemy's territory?" He was shocked by her stubbornness and defiance. She was where she doesn't belong, where she isn't allowed.

"I am looking for the tribe. I was sent to deliver a message to them." She pulled the scroll out from the bag on her back just enough for him to see their seal before putting it away. Koga was barely able to tell that the seal was unbroken and definitely from the alpha male.

"Then give it to me and I will take it to whomever it belongs." He reached out for it only to have her blade pressed against his throat in an instant. He hadn't even seen her remove it from its case.

"I don't think so. Ryuu-san asked me to deliver the letter in person." Koga was shocked because most hanyou are not claimed by their demon clan. They usually lived with their human parent, and became mercenaries, hired men (or women in her case) wherever they could find work.

"The message is from the Canis clan?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and nodded. This Naomi sure had an attitude. It irritated Koga, but at the same time, pleased him. He would have fun pushing her buttons. He nodded in understanding and consent before taking a step back. "Who is it to be delivered to?"

"Not to you." She scoffed. He rolled his eyes, realizing she didn't know that he was the clan leader. It was going to be fun, keeping this from her. He turned around and started walking away. It took Naomi a moment to put her sword away and catch up to him. Out of respect, he was walking at a normal person's pace so she could keep up. He didn't want her wondering around an area she didn't need to know about. It was taking forever and his impatience was getting the better of him. Part of him was curious about the speed she displayed earlier. Anything had to be better than moving like a snail! Finally fed up he stopped, at the same time as she did, and faced her.

"How about we run?"

"How about we race?" They spoke at the same time. They stared at each other for a moment. Koga was shocked she wanted to race him, but remembered that she didn't know his speed. Naomi was thrilled that he wanted to run. She hated walking, but didn't know a thing about him and if he could keep up. So far, no one could ever keep up with her. It was also surprising that they were getting along considering that they came from different clans that were at war. The thought of the war dimmed the light shining through Naomi's eyes, confusing Koga. He figured she had just remembered hearing about his speed.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Koga asked in his self-righteous tone looking, searching, in her forest eyes. It was like looking in between moss covered trees where little light shined down. It was hard to read her, but he could see the competitive spark come to life at his question. She crossed her arms across her chest, putting all of her weight on her back foot.

"The real question is can you keep up with me?" Her obvious love for speed and competition made her seem even more beautiful than before. Too bad she was the enemy. He bent his knees smiling a toothy grin. She followed suit shortly after, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Let's find out, shall we?" He started running, but at a slow pace, just to see if she could keep up. He really wanted to test her since he was positive he could beat her. No one has ever been faster than him. Naomi surprised him by quickly passing him up, laughing with glee as the wind whipped through her fiery hair.

"Is that all you've got?" She yelled back at him, mocking his earlier cockiness. She even ran backwards just to further prove her superiority to him. Koga was pleased by her-self pleasure. It would make it all the more fun to watch her reaction when he beats her. For a moment, he was curious how she would find her way to the cave, then remembered her nose worked just as well, if not better than his.

Koga smirked and sped up surpassing her, but not quite going at his full speed. He wanted to make her feel like she had a fighting chance before squashing it like a bug. Koga was confused because even as he passed her, she was laughing with such joy and passion. She had even swatted him as he ran by. It was like she had some secret to tell him, but wanted to tease him about it. He got her back though by hitting her with his shaggy sandy-brown tail. She had turned around just in time to avoid hitting a tree. Naomi figured it was time to let him in on what she was capable of. She went full speed, creating a tornado around her moving body. Koga was stunned to say the least. He had never met anyone who could run as fast as him. They were almost there, and his competitive nature wouldn't let him lose, so he went his full speed. They climbed up the hill, reaching the platform almost at the exact same time. As much as it killed Koga, she had arrived just moments before he did.

Upon their arrival, a wolf demon with a white Mohawk came running up yelling Koga's name. Koga glared and the demon bowed apologizing. The Mohawk demon could tell that Koga didn't want to be addressed formally. Although he was confused, he followed Koga's silent order. Naomi glanced over the demon assessing if she considered him to be a threat to her and her clan. She was also trying to figure out if there was a chance he was the clan leader. By his obvious dependence on the demon with her, she would assume not. She compared the two demon's clothing to see if she could detect their ranking in the clan.

The demon escorting her was wearing a metal chest covering half grey and half black with brown fur shoulder pads. The one in front of her was wearing similar armor, but dark green up top and grey on the bottom. His shoulder coverings were made of the green metal on his chest. Both were in similar fur bottoms that reached above their knees and their shoes were open-toed, almost leg warmers, that reached just below their knees made from the same shade of fur as the rest of their outfit. The shades were just slightly different, the Mohawk guy's being more of a dirt color than semi-dry sandy brown like her escort.

Another wolf demon came running up shortly after the Mohawk demon. He had white hair with a patch of dark black in the center of his head reaching back to the back of his skull. He was wearing a red metal chest covering only over his chest with a funky shade of brown fur vest, same skirt bottom and shoes. The two that came up to them had metal arm bracers that went from their wrist to their elbows. The guy standing next to her had a long fur bracer on his left arm and a fur wristband on his other. From the way the two had approached, she considered it safe that neither were the leader.

"Koga! We were looking for you. Where were you?" The apparent Koga rolled his eyes, hands on hips before answering.

"I was scouting about. Our enemies haven't done anything in a while, so I wanted to check the outer perimeter instead of the usual spots. Does it really matter where I was?" He definitely sounded arrogant and rude. The two shook their heads quickly, apparently glad to know their friend was OK and not harmed. It was then they noticed her.

"Koga, who is she?" He waved off their concern about her obvious stench claiming she was a half demon related to the Canis Clan.

"She is a messenger from the Canis Clan. She even got rid of some of those spider pests we have been having." They looked at her, slightly awed, but definitely doubting her abilities because she is a female. It was right at this moment that she wished she had brought along her canine companion Fudo. He was her little puppy who could transform, similar to her, into any canine creature. His usual form is a small red puppy with pointy ears and a long fluffy tail who could easily curl up around her neck. He would have bit at their ankles for doubting her abilities. Koga must have noticed her irritation because he quickly hit them upside the head.

"What was that for?" They whined, but he just shook his head. He then turned to her and gave her a quick smirk.

"Wait here while I talk to them." When they all turned around, she noticed that only this Koga guy had a tail. The others did not. She wondered if this was because he was the leader. She sort of suspected that might be the case, but she highly doubted someone so arrogant would be the leader and still go on patrols. She shrugged it off when they returned. The other two headed behind the waterfall to the apparent hideout of the wolf tribe. Koga must have noticed her interest, because he instantly steered her elsewhere. She shook his arm off, greatly missing Fudo now. 'This guy definitely wouldn't have his arm if my puppy was here with me!' she glared angrily at him as he laughed holding his hands up.

"I apologize, but you will have to wait out here. I must go in and speak with the clan. If anyone comes to attack tell them that I said to back off." She nodded in understanding as he headed into the cave. She sat down, exhausted after such a long run to this place. She missed her home and her little dog, who wasn't so young anymore. He had been born the same day as her, and had sought her human mother out when he was old enough to choose who he would be loyal to from the clan. Fudo had been the last litter from her father's faithful companion before she was slaughtered in battle protecting him. She felt sorrow when she remembered this. It was at the moment her eyes started to water that Koga yelled.

"Naomi! Come on in." She stood and wiped what little water was coming out and ran in after him. She was surprised by the amount of wolves surrounding the demons. The tribe was larger than she anticipated. She caught the glares, snarls and hushed whispers being said. It didn't faze her much anymore. She held her head high, with a look that clearly said 'I don't care'. A female demon approached her, in a fighting stance.

"You know the rules Koga! They cannot enter without passing a test of worth!" Koga glared at her but nodded in defeat before turning his back to them to take a seat against the wall by his two comrades she had met outside. He had Hakkaku and Ginta to tell Satomi to go against him, act like he wasn't the leader and test Naomi's worth. She did a wonderful job, in his opinion. She held such authority that it had impressed him.

"So how will you test my worth?" Naomi asked sarcastically. She knew something like this would happen. She was, after all, part of the Canis Clan, their enemies, and a half demon. She put her hands on her hips in a defiant way, not really concerned about whatever type of test she was to be put through. The woman in front of her smiled deviously showing off her sharp fangs.

"You duel our strongest comrade of the same gender. No weapons. Brute strength and whatever you can do." Naomi looked around at the females standing. None of them looked too strong, so she wasn't too worried. She took off her bag and weapons setting them in a neat pile before going back to her spot in the center of the cave. She looked at the woman in front of her, before asking the two key questions.

"Is this a fight to the death?"

"Of course. We can't have you leaving, knowing our location if you aren't worthy."

"Okay, so who am I fighting?" The girl pointed to herself, and Naomi had to contain her laugh. The woman was far too beautiful to be dangerous. She was wearing a blue metal armor top with the metal chains as a strap. The fur on her body around her waist was a dark forest brown, which suited her short bright dirty blonde hair perfectly. She was wearing metal bracers of the same color as the rest of her armor. 'Yes, she is too much of a beauty to be much of a challenge.' She closed her eyes and breathed in heavily, preparing for battle. When she opened them, she smirked, showing her large fangs.

"Let's do this." Satomi smiled a deadly breathtaking smile before lunging at her. The fight has begun.

When Naomi breathed in, Koga knew what she was doing, and feared for Satomi's life, but trusted in her skills. Satomi was more skilled than even he was at some fighting techniques, and close to him at all the rest. Her speed wasn't as impressive as his, but she was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Satomi made the first move, lunging at Naomi, claws at the ready, aiming for the neck. Naomi dodged easily enough but didn't have enough warning for the foot that knocked her on her back. She was shocked to say the least, but got up in time to get away from the poison covered claws ready to dig into her throat. She was on her feet in an instant, and realized that the woman was deadly, and stunning. She would have to use her speed to stay away from her. She knew what her best bet was, and created a plan instantly.

Satomi came at her again, doing a sort of quick dance to throw off any predictions that could possibly be made about where she would attack from, but it didn't matter. Satomi jumped in the air, coming down with her foot extended aiming for the back of Naomi's head. Naomi was looking at the shadows on the ground, so no one saw her smirk. Right before Satomi could land the blow, Naomi turned teeth exposed. She bit into Satomi's leg to throw her across the room. She hit the wall hard, but got up, clearly in pain. She growled and started to run towards her opponent. Naomi laughed gleefully as she ran out of dodge, came up behind her, and whipped her short hair across the woman's face. She heard her screech and saw the blood when she turned around.

All around the cave, there was silence. A few gasped at the attack using her hair. Koga was stunned, and wanted to step in, but knew he couldn't. Satomi didn't let the scratches affect her too much and immediately ran at her again. Naomi jumped in the air, before spiraling down and knocking Satomi to the ground. She had her claws at her neck ready to slice her to shreds. Satomi's arms were pinned under Naomi's legs. They were both breathing heavily.

Naomi stunned everyone when she climbed off the woman and extended her hand. Satomi looked at her skeptically before reaching for the offered hand. Naomi helped her up and clapped her on the back.

"Have I passed the test?" Naomi asked as soon as the woman was standing without her help. Satomi nodded before bowing.

"You had your opportunity to kill me, yet you did not. Why?" Naomi shrugged.

"I don't believe in taking the life of someone who hasn't done anything to deserve it. You were just following what your tribe's laws are. I wouldn't feel right killing you." Satomi gave a friendly smile nodding her head in understanding.

"You do realize that if I had won, I wouldn't have shown the same kindness." Naomi nodded smirking.

"If the roles were reversed, and you came to my clan, and I defeated you there, I would have killed you as well. You are doing your duty. I have no qualms with you over that." Satomi's smile broadened and she extended her hand giving a slight bow.

"I am Satomi."

"I am Naomi." They shook hands before Naomi went to grab her things. When she had everything back in its place on her, she turned around, looking at everyone's face. They ranged from anger to awe. She finally looked at Koga and his friends. They were shocked but clearly awed. Koga was smirking, like he knew she would win and wasn't surprised.

"Why have you come here Naomi?" Satomi asked. Naomi looked back at her, yet again stunned that she was so gorgeous, yet deadly at the same time.

"Ryuu Yuri, my clan leader, sent me here with a letter. He wants me to stay for a while to, in a sense, create peace. He said that if you wish to send someone to our home village, I am to take them there with an escort from your tribe for assurances and proof that no harm comes to a comrade." Satomi nodded in understanding and glanced to Koga discreetly when she turned. He gave a slight nod, saying that this would be a great idea. She turned back nodding before looking around. She rested her eyes on a man, and smiled fondly at him.

"We accept his request and wish to send Mamoru to your village. But for tonight, let's have a feast at the parting of our brother and the hope for peace after so many years." Everyone cheered. Well, most did, a cluster looked disgruntled, but no one paid them any attention. A group was sent out to hunt for dinner while everyone intermingled. Naomi, feeling awkward and out of place went to sit against a wall pulling her bag off, grabbing the letter and stroking the seal. 'This will be the last time I see my clan. I wonder if anyone will even shed a tear? Probably not.' She scoffed and shook her head.

Koga walked into a part of the cave that was the guest quarters, so to speak, for their northern and southern brethren. Satomi had followed him silently without anyone paying them much mind. He turned to face Satomi arms crossed, checking to hear if anyone was close by.

"So what is your assessment?"

"She is skilled beyond my wildest dreams. I feel that she is hiding some crucial information, but as time passes, I am sure we will find out what that might be." Koga nodded. Although Satomi was younger, she was wise beyond her years. He always looks to her for counseling. If she says that Naomi is withholding information, then she must be right. Satomi is rarely wrong.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We give her time to open up to someone. She will eventually tell us." Koga nodded before asking a question that he was desperate to know the answer to.

"Why did you choose Mamoru? Is he not your fiancé?" Satomi looked saddened by this, but gave a small smile.

"Because I can tell that she has left behind someone she clearly loves. The pain she is feeling is hard, so I feel it would only be appropriate if she isn't the only one suffering. If things go badly, We both lose the one we love." Koga looks stunned, but nods and walks out. He looks around for Naomi and sees her sitting in a corner, bag in hand, lost in thought. He approaches her and notices her ears twitch at his footsteps. She looks up and offers a meek smile.

"What's up?"

"Do you have any idea why Ryuu really wants you to stay?" She shakes her head no, although if he could see her eyes, he would probably know she is lying.

"He only told me to come and stay a while." Koga nodded just as the hunting party came in with dinner. Everyone cheered as they set it in the center, and came around the feast and started digging in. Koga stood and offered his hand to her. She took it warily and went to go eat. Just as she took her first bite, the people nearest the entrance screamed and moved away as a giant coyote with uncharacteristically red fur came barreling in and ran straight for Naomi. Shocked and overjoyed, she opened up her arms as the beast jumped in her arms.

"Fudo!" The creature transformed in the air back into a tiny red puppy, licking her face like crazy. She just laughed and pet him, holding him close. The wolf demons stared, and the wolves approached cautiously sniffing. Fudo just looked at them, sniffing back. Koga stood ready to fight.

"What is going on Naomi?" Shocked she looked at him before looking back at the red creature.

"This is my companion Fudo. I left my village without him. He must have followed my scent here."

"Are there any more 'companions' you would like to tell us about hanyou?" One of the tribe members closest to her sarcastically asked. Her eyes immediately changed to their orange color as she bared her teeth. Fudo jumped out of her lap as she lunged at the demon, pulling out the dagger in her shoe and pressing it to his neck. Fudo followed, as a giant wolf growling low and dangerous.

"Don't ever call me a hanyou! And _never_ make fun of Fudo!" She said in a menacingly low feral voice that didn't suit her appearance. Koga was instantly by her side, pulling her off, using all of his strength. She finally relented, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She walked away, soon followed by Fudo, but not before he made a motion to bite the demon's face off. Naomi pulled herself out of Koga's grip and sat down, holding he arms open for her beloved friend.

"He has a point. How many of your clan members followed your scent?" Satomi asked in a calm voice acting like nothing happened. Naomi glared at the guy once more, for good measure, before looking at the woman.

"No one. In the Canis tribes, when we are born, a pup born recently will choose who it will be loyal to. They are the only companion we have. Fudo chose me. When he dies, I will be alone. When I die, he will put himself in such a sad state he will die and join me in the netherworld." The wolf demons looked at the little red puppy in her lap before looking at the wolves lying among them. They didn't have traditions like that, but knew how loyal the wolves were to them and how angered and sad everyone became when a comrade died.

Satomi nodded in understanding and slowly approached. When she was close, she bent down, extending her hand for the canine to smell. Fudo sniffed her hand before slowly jumping into her lap, staring at her with his large ocean blue eyes. Naomi was happy that he accepted her. Fudo was always able to sense a person's intentions and the purity of their heart. If someone was evil inside, he growled and tried to attack, but when a person was kind-hearted, he took care of them, and loved on them like he would with Naomi. Satomi pet the little dog happy, now understanding the importance he held for the half demon. Koga approached, and Naomi feared because of his selfish arrogant ways that Fudo would attack, so she readied herself to pounce and grab her little puppy. Koga had just reached his hands out when Fudo jumped into his arms, climbing up to his shoulders. Naomi just stared.

"This little guy isn't half bad. I take it he will be staying with you?" She nodded, still dumbfounded by her dog's reaction. Fudo jumped back into her lap, snagging the piece of meat in front of her. Everyone slowly went back to eating, enjoying the feast. Koga and Satomi stayed by her, and the guy that was going to be staying at her village joined, sitting by Satomi, asking questions about the Canis traditions and things of that sort. Naomi filled him in, only half there. After everyone was done feasting, Satomi stood, after a nod from Koga.

"Naomi and her dog, Fudo, are not to be harmed. They are our guests and shall be treated as such. Our leader wishes it, so it shall be done." Everyone glanced their way, specifically at Koga, catching the deadly glare, before nodding their understanding. Everyone knew that Satomi was acting like the leader to protect Koga in case things turned ugly. "Koga, show her to the guest quarters, or to your bed since you are the one that found her." Naomi couldn't help but cringe at the thought of sharing a bed with Koga. She was also a little irate at being talked about like she was a lost dog being taken in. Koga nodded before standing. Fudo followed after him while Naomi stood. They walked to the back of the cave where a large fur bed was made up. It looked like a king's bed.

"This is my bed, if you want to stay here. That way," he pointed to the cave just to the left, "is the guest quarters. It's not as comfortable, but it's your choice. I am going out patrolling so hurry up and decide." She looked at her choices and thought it over. She didn't want to sleep in his bed, but the guest area didn't look too inviting. Just as she was about to say that she would stay in the guest corner, she noticed Fudo had made himself comfy on Koga's bed. Koga turned when he saw her smile, and laughed.

"I guess the canine made the decision. Later." He ran out causing everyone's hair to fly around. Satomi approached Naomi shortly after. She sat next to her on Koga's bed almost cautiously, like she was breaking some forbidden taboo.

"So you will sleep with Koga then?" Naomi looked a little irate by the way it was said, but knew she meant no harm.

"I didn't make the choice, Fudo did. He just curled up on his bed." Satomi smiled and pet the red haired canine. Naomi decided to start questioning the person she assumed was the leader. No sense in wasting time. "Are you the clan leader?" Satomi's hand froze for a short second before continuing her scratching of the dog's belly.

"Are you really here to kill the leader?" There was a hint of warning in her voice, but Naomi just shrugged it off.

"Not at all. The letter is for the leader. I want to just turn in the letter and leave, but my fa- leader would be furious with me if I were to do that." She caught herself as she almost let slip a crucial fact. Satomi didn't seem to miss that, but chose not to mention it.

"I take it that you are treated as one of the clan instead of just a random mercenary." It wasn't a question, but Naomi nodded anyway.

"Most of the demons aren't too thrilled about it, and they treat me the way they treat a begrudged guest, but Ryuu-san feels he owes it to my parents to look after me." Naomi looked down, clearly not pleased at the mentioning of her parents. Satomi decided to change the subject.

"Do you know what the letter contains?"

"Not really. I know that it says something about creating peace, but I am not sure what exactly it says." Naomi wasn't sure why she was being so open, but felt that she wanted someone to talk to. She could tell the woman next to her was wise, so she trusted her. "You never did answer my question though."

"His name is Koga," She wasn't too shocked to hear this, but the next thing Satomi said did shock her. "but there are two named Koga. Get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Satomi stood and did a little bow of respect before going back to the rest of the tribe to talk to them. Naomi snuggled close to Fudo as he transformed into a larger than average wolf and wrapped his tail around her as she fell into a strange dream.

**Chapter Two**


End file.
